


Ever on

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [57]
Category: Milliways, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Edward, playing with all the keys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



_He closes his eyes, letting the world melt into music._

_  
_

_All the dissonance that is growing to be normal again, and plays ever on._


End file.
